MS-14Jg Gelgoog Jäger
The MS-14Jg Gelgoog Jäger (ゲルググJ（イェーガー）) is a variant of the standard MS-14A Gelgoog. It appeared in the Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket series. Technology and Combat Characteristics The MS-14Jg Gelgoog Jäger, or simply Gelgoog J, is a upgraded version of the MS-14A Gelgoog. It featured more powerful thrusters and additional verniers. To offset the increased propellant use, it also carried a pair of large external propellant tanks on the backpack. It was primarily armed with a large beam machine gun that boasted high accuracy (in fact, the Jäger was nicknamed the Gelgoog Sniper). Like other later model Zeon Mobile Suits, it was also capable of carrying other Zeon weaponry such as the powerful bazooka or MMP-80 machine-gun. And finally, the Gelgoog's trademark beam naginata. With its high performance and powerful weaponry, it was more than a match for the Earth Federations GMs and other mass-production units. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :Rapid-firing rotary cannons mounted in the Gelgoog Jäger's head. These head mounted shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire, but have little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits; however, the vulcan gun can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. These weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles or small vehicles. ;*Beam Spot Gun :The Gelgoog Jäger is equipped with two Beam spot gun mounted on each forearm. These gun serve the same mid-range defensive role that the Vulcan guns serve on the head, though they can destroy a Mobile Suit with a concentrate stream of shots. ;*Large Beam Machine Gun :A highly accurate and powerful high-output beam machine gun. The technology of the rifle allows the weapon to fire compressed mega particles in the form of a beam which has the power to penetrate all but the specially treated materials. The beam loses power as it travels so if a target is too far away, although the beam may still it, it may have lost the power needed to penetrate the armor. This is primarily an issue with large heavily armored targets. ;*MMP-80 90mm Machine Gun :Upgraded version of the MS-06 Zaku II's standard MMP-78 120mm Machine Gun. the MMP-80 used 90mm Bullets instead of 120mm type, allows for a greater speed of firing and a higher rate of penetration. It is compact in size, making it easier to carry. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by an energy capacitor that is recharged from special racks. The beam saber is capable of cutting through any metal that has not been treated with anti-beam coating. ;*Giant Bazooka :large bazooka used by the Rick Dom, it can be equipped on the Gelgoog. The bazooka is magazine fed and holds 10 rounds per magazine, and a single round can blow the torso off of an enemy mobile suit. Special Equipment & Features ;*External Propellant Tanks :The Gelgoog Jäger can be equipped with a pair of back-mounted external propellant tanks which substantially increase the amount of fuel the Gelgoog Jäger can carry, thus increasing the mobile suits operational flight time. When the fuel is depleted, the tanks can be ejected to decrease mass. History An upgraded model of the Gelgoog under United Maintenance Plan, one of Zeon's attempts to simplify both construction and operation of their Mobile Suits. Although it was one of the strongest mass-production Mobile Suit in One Year War, only a limited number of Gelgoog Jäger units were produced and deployed towards the end of the war, and only a few remained operational when Zeon surrendered. An known Gelgoog Jäger combat occurred in Side 6 against Federation forces. Gallery Ms-14jg.png Ms-14jg.jpg|Gelgoog Jäger (Kazuhisa Kondo Variations) ms-14jg-beammachinegun.jpg|Beam machine gun Gelgoog-J_HGUC_1-144_01.jpg|Gelgoog Jäger - 1/144 HGUC Box 80-MS14JG_01.jpg|Gelgoog Jäger - 1/144 MSV (1989) Illustration by Ryukow Masuo J malon.png Notes & Trivia *In a what-if scenario in the video game Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space, the infamous "White Wolf of Solomon" Shin Matsunaga receives a customized white Gelgoog Jäger and fights at the Battle of A Baoa Qu. In reality, he had been recalled to Side-3 since before the Battle of Solomon and was not present at A Baoa Qu (his own customised Zaku was discovered in Solomon by the Federals and destroyed). However, considering that Zeon often assigned powerful units such as the Jäger to their best pilots, it is not difficult to imagine the feared ace being assigned one but not have the chance to use it. *''Jäger'' is the German word for "hunter". References gelgoogj.jpg|Gelgoog Jager External Links *Gelgoog Jäger on MAHQ ja:MS-14JG ゲルググJ